


Books and Bookmaking Part 2

by captainofelos



Series: rina week [7]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofelos/pseuds/captainofelos
Summary: The second part of books and bookmaking please read that one first
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Gina Porter
Series: rina week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742260
Kudos: 9





	Books and Bookmaking Part 2

If Gina had to count on her fingers the amount of times she cried over Richard Carter Bowen she would have eight extra fingers. 

She cried over him twice. The first night where she found out about the bet, once her and Nini got back to her dorm, she threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep. That night was the worst night in her life. She went to bed feeling broken and embarrassed.

The second time she cried was the next morning. Gina woke up with makeup all over her face, her hair a mess and her clothes from the night before still on her. She kept replaying that night’s memories over and over again. She kept on seeing Ricky’s face full of hurt. But after that she stopped crying over Ricky, because she didn’t want him to take her sanity too. Gina was like a loose thread ready to break but she’d hoped that the longer she held on the stronger she would become.

She avoided Books and Bookmaking like it was the plague, she didn’t want to run into Ricky. She wondered if the moments she thought that were special in her mind, were special to him? She wondered if he really cared for her or if he just wanted to win the bet?

Ricky however, knew that he was in love with Gina Porter. He wished that he could go back in time and re-do everything. He wished he never accepted the bet and instead have Gina fall in love with him naturally. He was miserable but he only had himself to blame for that, he caused the whole situation.

Ricky remembers everything. All the little moments he shared with Gina, how his dad practically fell in love with Gina from the moment he met her.

Gina was walking back to her dorm exhausted from her Developmental Psychology class and ready to take a nap, when she walked into her dorm and after taking one step, stopped and for the first time since the play she was face to face with Ricky Bowen.

Ricky was sitting on her bed, he practically had to beg Nini to let him in and then leave. He was sitting on her bed with his head in his hands and when he heard the door opened looked up.

“Leave, Ricky” It hurt Gina to say that because she wanted him to stay, to apologize and try to win her back.

Ricky sighs, stands up and walks towards Gina. “I’ll leave but you need to hear one thing, because I need to say this.”

“Ricky I don’t want to hear anything you have to say,” Gina says and she tries to leave the room, but he puts his foot in the door, blocking it from closing. “Nothing you say will be able to repair the damage you’ve caused. Nothing!”

“I don’t have any excuses Gina, none, I know what I did was wrong, the bet was the dumbest thing i’ve ever done, but it was also the best.” As he says this he puts his hands on Gina’s arms. “The best-, Ricky you made me think I was someone special only for your friend to tell me it was all a bet,” She tries to rip her arms out of his grasp, but Ricky is stronger. “If you came here to brag, congrats you won, now go.”

“Gina let me finish,” Ricky’s voice cracked. He didn’t want to leave. He already let Gina walk out once, he wasn’t about to do it again. 

“No, Ricky you don’t get to finish because everything you say is a lie...” Gina didn’t want to cry but once the first tear fell the rest kept falling. “Do you actually think you get to walk back into my life, make me feel special and important to you only for me to find out it was a game?”

It was quiet for a minute before Ricky moves closer, making Gina catch her breath. He wanted to wipe the tears off her face, tell her it was okay and hug her, but because of him it wasn’t okay.

“It was the best thing i’ve ever done because I had you, even if it was for a little bit. You showed what true love is. I’m not trying to win you back because I don’t deserve a second chance, even though that’s all I want. But I just needed to tell you that I had real feelings for you, it wasn’t all a bet.”

“No, don’t lie, if you really loved me you never would have done what you did.” Gina said, with tears streaming down her face. “You lied, you are a liar and you used me!” She sobs, ripping her arm from Ricky and she starts to hit his chest, but it does nothing. Her anger does diminish and she’s still sad.

Ricky lets her hit his chest for a few moments, he knew he deserved it. After a few seconds he takes Gina’s wrist holding it tight but not right enough to hurt her.

“Ricky, let go, I’m not done!” Gina sobs, tears clouding her eyes. “I hate you.”

Ricky feels like he’s been stabbed when Gina said that and that’s when he let his tears fall. He didn’t sob he just let them silently fall. “You don’t hate me.”

“I know and I hate myself for that.” Once Gina said that, Ricky just wraps her in a hug. At first she tried to fight it but it was no use and she ended up melting into the hug. It was like how it used to be and for a second it’s like they were back like they used to be. 

“I love you,” Ricky whispers into Gina’s hair. “I love you Gianna Porter.” She couldn’t say it back and Ricky knew why. Gina was scared to commit again fully.  
She didn’t want to go back to the boy who just broke her heart. But it felt so right to be held by him in the middle of her dorm. 

“You don’t understand how much you hurt me,” Gina sobs. She wanted to hit his chest more and scream at him for breaking her heart into a million pieces. “I know Gi, I know and I know that there is nothing I can do to make it up to you, but if you give me one more chance, i’ll show you how much you mean to me.” He hugs her tighter and takes a deep breath, he felt like he could breathe again. He felt like the stars aligned and everything was going right. “I’ll fight for us. I know what I did was stupid and I’m so sorry for that.”

“I can’t trust you like before, not right away,” Gina’s cries turn into sobs and Ricky loosens his grip a little bit, but not completely because he doesn’t want to let go. “I know Gi, but you made me into a better man. I’ve left Drew and the frat because you showed me that I am more than just a party boy.” Ricky looks at Gina’s hand and it’s shaking.

Ricky didn’t say anything, he just held Gina in his arms, he knows he shouldn’t get a second chance. He screwed up big time. 

Ricky stands there in the middle of Gina’s and Nini’s dorm for a little longer, until Gina stopped crying and he was able to bring her into the washroom they shared with Ashlyn and Kourtney. Gina didn’t have to look in the mirror to know that her makeup was all smeared. Ricky knew where she kept all her makeup remover and cleanser, and he carefully like Gina was a china doll washed all her makeup off.

It was silent except for Gina’s sniffles, but Ricky couldn’t help himself when he whispers “You’re so perfect.” That one sentence made Gina’s heart flutter and she thought that they could work through this.

Once Ricky finished wiping off all the makeup, he tucked one of Gina’s curls behind her ear. “Did you fake any of the relationship?”

After he hesitated for a minute, “At the beginning...” He tried to word it in a way that wouldn’t hurt Gina anymore. “At the beginning, it was a bet, but most of the relationship was real.” Ricky answers truthfully.

After a minute, Gina throws her arms around Ricky. “And you aren’t lying?” Ricky shakes his head no. “You're such a dick,” Gina says, her words muffled because her face is pressed into Ricky, and all Ricky could do is laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
